


The kink files: The 100

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa (The 100), Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Clarke Griffin, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Lexa (The 100), Top Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: I have nothing better to do right now, so I'm making a book on The 100 characters relationship dynamics, and whether they top or bottom, and what they're into. Enjoy!Please read the first chapter for a better explanation:)(Coming back to say this is very much not appropriate, you have been warned lol)(Also one, these are just my thoughts and head-cannons, second, if you came from the tags, the things in the tags are mentioned, just a heads up:)
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Harper McIntyre, Clarke Griffin/Indra, Clarke Griffin/Jasper Jordan, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lincoln, Clarke Griffin/Luna, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Roan, Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha, Echo/Clarke Griffin, Emori/Clarke Griffin, Emori/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Gaia/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I wanted to give you an explanation as to what this story is a bout and how it works.

For one, this is about sexuality, bottoms/tops, doms/subs, and kinks. And as of now, I’ve decided to include a list of kinks for the individual. Since some characters I may not have ships for.

This won’t be for everyone and that’s totally ok! I just wanted to give people a heads up so they know what they’re getting into.

Now, for one, I am very blunt when talking about kinks and what the characters are into.

Two, this is just something I was inspired to write, and it’s really interesting for me to explore, considering that I myself am asexual.

Now, what I am doing in each chapter is giving characters a sexuality head cannon, saying whether they’re a bottom or top, and dom or sub, and I’m talking about their relationships dynamics, and what they and their partners are into kink wise.

If a character is anything other than straight, the word ‘canon’ will be next to their sexuality.

I’m doing official couples and ships. The first chapter starting with Clarke of course.

I’m writing my ships, but if there is a ship that isn’t there, feel free to request it and I’ll try my best to write their dynamic, what kind of kinks and such they’re into and what they like during sex.

Originally this story was going to include multiple fandoms, but after seeing how long the relationship section is for just Clarke, I decided to change that.

Now, this will be a book list called the kink files.

As you can see, I am starting with the 100. What I can do for you guys though is include a list of fandoms I’ll be including in the kink files, and you guys can request for me to start any of them.

I am trying to do characters that are 18 and older. With fandoms like Teen wolf and Glee, I can age up the characters, but only if asked to.

Other shows like total drama I’m looking at the ages for so I can actually include the characters that are 18 or older (the total drama characters actually age which is nice)

Now, before I give you guys the fandom list, I just want to say that I really do hope that you guys enjoy something like this. I think it’s different, but interesting. And I enjoy writing it.

Fandoms list:

Primeval

Marvel

Harry Potter (I debated for a bit before realizing that age wise, I can include this fandom)

Twilight

Pitch perfect

HTTYD (Seeing as the characters did age)

911

911 lonestar

The night shift

Heartland

Friends

Glee (Aged up, only if asked)

Teen wolf (Aged up, only if asked)

The walking dead

Supernatural

Merlin

Not on the official list but will do if asked:

The greatest showman

Suicide squad

Izombi

Night at

Under the dome

Terranova

Jurassic world

Disney (DEPENDING ON AGE)

The big bang theory

McLeod’s daughters

Degrassi (Since there is characters that are 18 or older)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, woah. Ok. 
> 
> First, I think you can see when the shyness went away and the bluntness came out to play through-out my writing.
> 
> This is very much not appropriate, you have been warned lol. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this. I've only done something like this once. 
> 
> (I think I haven't done a bad job considering I'm asexual. In saying that I’m pretty well informed lol)

Fandom: The 100.

Character: Clarke:

Sexuality: Cannon bisexual.

Bottom or top: Top.

Relationships: Finn, Niylah, Lexa.

Ships: (This is both popular ships, and my ships. Heads up, I have a lot of ships lol) Murphy, Roan, Lincoln, Monty, Octavia, Anya, Bellamy, Emori, Jasper, Harper, Gaia, Luna, Raven, Wells, Echo, Indra.

Poly ships: Lincoln and Octavia, Emori and Murphy.

Now to the good stuff!

Clarke and Lexa

I feel like a lot of people see Lexa as this badass, warrior, which don't get me wrong she totally is. But a lot of people also see her as the top or dom in fanfictions. Which is totally fine! But to me, after watching the show an unhealthy amount of times, she seems to be the bottom. Just going off of the scene where the pair actually has sex, Clarke does seem to top.

So, my thoughts on what Clarke likes. I think she likes to give in relationships. I think she likes to get the other person off first, and I think she's great at aftercare. All she cares about is making sure the other person is satisfied and ok.

I think she's this badass, that loves to be in control, so while she wants her partner to get off first, she will still be in control. I think she would want to control some people more than others.

Here's who I think she would really like to be in control of (Out of the ships list, and people she's been with)

Lexa, Murphy, Monty Octavia, Raven, Echo.

So yeah! I think she's a top, that loves to, and most times is, in control, and I think she likes to give and take care of people. I think she doesn't like to give up control, not completely.

Clarke wouldn't judge anyone for their looks or body types. I think she leans more towards the leaner frame, but absolutely loves chubby girls (like me!)

If Clarke was a bottom or sub. I think she would be whiny sometimes, or she'd do everything she could to satisfy her dom.

Kink wise, I think as a bottom/sub she'd have a kink for bruises. She wouldn't necessarily like the pain, I don't think she could get off on pain, but I think she'd like the end results with seeing bruises.

Now onto the others!

(The others will be shorter)

Clarke and Finn

They're both caring and equal in my eyes. They care about each other and want to make sure the other is satisfied and ok. They're the best at aftercare and they love to cuddle. They're slow and passionate, and occasionally have rough sex. And they both have a hair pulling kink, and love to give and receive hickies. They love being intimate, and love receiving hickies in intimate places. For Clarke it's her thighs and chest, and for Finn it's his thighs and shoulders. They also like to show off their hickies.

Clarke and Niylah

So, I don't actually have too much to say about them. I think they're both equal while having sex. Clarke will top, and they get off around the same time.

Clarke and Muprhy

I love my cockroach bbs

So, Clarke would control him almost completely. Pegging is definitely happening. Murphy has a mommy kink. Loves having his hair pulled. Clarke loves to use toys on him. Clarke will call him baby or baby boy. He can be whiny. Loves to dress up in skirts. Clarke will let him be more dominate sometimes. He loves marking her, fucking her roughly, pulling her hair. Clarke has a daddy kink. Filthy words are spoken. They're usually serious, but sometimes they'll just be in a giggly mood and will make each other laugh while getting off slowly. Totally watches porn together.

Clarke and Roan

Roan is someone Clarke lets dominate her. I don't have too much to say besides that. If Clarke is wanting to be dominated, Roan is the person she'd let dominate her completely.

Clarke and Lincoln

Clarke and Lincoln are very loving, they take turns being the more dominate one, but it's still gentle and loving most of the time. Sometimes they'll mess around and compete on who gets to be the more dominate.

Clarke and Monty

These cuties are softie's most of the time, though occasionally Monty wants to be more dominated. Monty gets into this particular headspace where he'll get real whiny. Once called Clarke 'Mommy'. Clarke has been trying to get him to say it more often.

Clarke and Octavia

An interesting dynamic. Octavia fights for dominance. Clarke wins. There's some days where Octavia needs to be in charge. Clarke lets her. Octavia calls Clarke Mommy sometimes. She can be really bratty. Sometimes Clarke just has to put her in her place, but she takes care of her. Octavia is super tired and cuddly after sex.

Clarke and Anya

These two are either super kinky, or slow and passionate. It depends on the day. Clarke sometimes put's Anya in her place, resulting in her whimpering.

Clarke and Bellamy

An interesting pair. The two are very dominant and like to fight for dominance. Bellamy didn't realize how much he likes to be dominated until he got with Clarke. He likes to be pegged, but will deny it. After a bad day, Bellamy will either want to have rough sex and be the dom, or he'll want to be dominated.

Clarke and Emori

Clarke is the one that made Emori realize that she likes to be dominated. Emori, when she lets herself go and realizes she can trust Clarke, finds that she really likes the blondes attention. She loves to dress up in lingerie, and loves wearing it under her clothes when she's around Clarke. She LOVES Clarkes boobs, and loves to grab onto them when eating her out. She lets herself be needy. Whether she wants to have sex or not, she ends up being super touchy feely.

Clarke and Jasper

They're a goofy, easy going couple. Casual fun sex, occasionally toys are involved. Some toys they don't even use and will goof around with. Jasper brought Clarke a wand that ended up being used as a shared back massager. They've brought dildos that are used as swords. And they have a running gag where they buy each other sex toys that they try to brush off as decoration. Also Jasperlikesbeingchoked. *Cough* anywho!

Clarke and Harper

Ah they're super cute. Harper is kind of like Emori in the sense that she finds out how needy she is after she gets with Clarke. She's super shy. Clarke takes great care of her.

Clarke and Gaia

Gaia is either super shy or super confident. She can be shy, too shy to tell Clarke what she wants, and Clarke is super soft with her when she gets like that. Calling her baby girl, soothing her, reassuring that everything's ok. She can be super confident, dressing in her short skirts and hiding lingerie under her clothes. She'll be straight up and will tell Clarke what she wants, and is super demanding. It's a huge turn on for Clarke.

Clarke and Luna

These two smirk and prowl around each other, doing their best to make the other one cum first. They have fun together. Dirty words are always fun. They try to turn the other one on in public, be it through touches or words. They love fucking in changing stalls.

Clarke and Raven

Raven is someone Clarke dominates completely. She does not like Raven being in control. She loves teaching her a lesson. Raven loves it. She spurs her on more. She hates Clarke being the leader, but oh how much she loves it. ps, Raven loves being whipped and spanked.

Clarke and Wells

Precious beans. Pretty vanilla and loving. Super cute and cuddly. They care about each other a lot, and always makes sure the other is satisfied and isn't hurt.

Clarke and Echo

The two fight for dominance, but it's more of a game. Echo will always give up, and Clarke knows this. Nothing turns Echo on more than being dominated by Clarke, I mean, besides eating her out. That's a close second.

Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia

Lincoln and Octavia love giving Clarke attention. She means the world to them, and they love marking her, and making her cum first. She loves watching them as well, but she loves being a pillow princess more. She loves the attention. She was actually super shy about that, and it took a while for her to admit it. But when she did finally admit it, Octavia and Lincoln had the biggest smiles on their faces. Octavia loves touching Clarkes chest and eating her out. Lincoln just loves to stare at Clarke, or watch his girls together. Clarke loves dressing up in lingerie, and loves when her body is peppered with kisses.

Clarke, Murphy and Emori

Oh, these three together. Clarke has them wrapped around her little finger. They'd give the world for her. Not only do they really love and care for her, but she doms them both. And the doing anything falls under not just the loving her category. They loved being dominated by her. She brought them both custom collars.

Clarke and Indra

These two are more equal during sex honestly. Neither doms the other. They don't use toys or such during sex. It's all them, all the time. Clarke loves eating Indra out. Indra loves kissing Clarke all over. Indra will look at Clarke like she's her entire world. She loves her more than life it's self. (A nudge to one of the comments, thanks for that one!)


End file.
